


everything good in life seems to lead back to you

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Emotions, F/M, I misspelled descriptive my bad lol, Intimacy, Love, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Pining, Sex, idk what to tag this, theyre a knight and a queen but make it fantasy instead of sci-fi lol, ummm theres sex and its kinda discriptive but also not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: “Must you leave?” She asked quietly, her voice nearly lost among the wind chimes.Anakin should leave. He should. It was the duty he had taken to heart the moment he truly and properly learned how to wield a sword. Once he knew a land or a people were safe and his services no longer needed, he moved off towards the next place.Yet.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	everything good in life seems to lead back to you

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written something like this soooo uhhh… enjoy I guess??
> 
> title from "Exist for Love" by AURORA

The queen kissed in between his brows, her hands—so soft and warm it made him melt—holding his cheeks to keep him still. Slowly, slowly, slowly, she pulled away, her nose grazing over his forehead as she lingered near him. The sweet melodic song of wind chimes rang in his ears, along with the queen’s slow breathing. She was so beautiful, it made his knees weak, threatening to buckle over and fall to his knees. 

This land of hers was not his. Anakin came from a distant land with mountains of sand, where so many lived with collars around their necks and bitterness on tongues, and he had once been one of them until he had been taken in by a knight—so tall to Anakin who was so young, a child who had never seen anyone so fair skinned and untouched by the cruel sun that threatened them with sickness during their grueling work. He had traveled many lands, training to become a knight with no land to his name, but only a cause to keep all safe from injustice and hatred that burned so red and vicious along the lands. He had lived on ships and held battles of wits with pirates, had found a home within the unknown waters and untouched lands with only a few souls to share their cultures bread and stories of other knights and their gods that they created altars to. 

No, this queen's land was not his, but he found himself longing to stay among the bright green valleys that was rife with cottages and cows of varying colors and shapes that wandered about and flowers so bright it made everything else seem unimportant. He loved her land. And, Anakin thought as he glanced up at the queen, wearing bright fanciful clothing that fit in with the land and all its beauty, he loved her. 

In the weeks he had protected her land, he had found himself drawn to her. The regal dresses she wore were like the stunning flowers that grew along the plains of her land that her people so often picked and weaved into their clothing. The way she grinned, so large and happy it brightened up her whole face and made his heart stutter, threatening to stop altogether from the sheer brilliance it sent his way. The care she held for her people, so deep and full of love and so unlike any other royalty Anakin had ever met in his life of roaming the many lands. She would open the doors of her palace—and it was barely a palace, a large house that was open to all who called her land home—and walk among her people as not their queen, but an ally, and Anakin would watch how the love in the eyes of her people would shine. 

It was so easy to love a woman like her. 

“I will miss you.” Anakin whispered, his voice unable to speak any higher as his eyes stayed level with her bare clavicle. The dress she had worn today, ornate with jewels and flowers preserved in a way to never wilt and die, was cute low, but Anakin did not let his eyes wander down. Instead, he stared at her clavicle, the slight jut of the bone, the splatter of moles that lay just underneath in the vague shape of a star. He wanted to press a kiss to each. She had not moved away from him, instead, the queen moved closer, her hands moving to press against the armour she wore along his arms. 

Anakin swallowed and his nose brushed the side of her neck. 

“Must you leave?” She asked quietly, her voice nearly lost among the wind chimes. 

Anakin should leave. He should. It was the duty he had taken to heart the moment he truly and properly learned how to wield a sword. Once he knew a land or a people were safe and his services no longer needed, he moved off towards the next place. 

Yet. 

Oh beautiful gods of old: Yet. 

He couldn’t find the willpower to deny her or to move away from the warmth of her body. No, he couldn’t leave her or this beautiful land with its rolling hills with its sea of green grass. Anakin had fallen in love.

Anakin inches forward, his forehead falling against her shoulder. The queen was standing above him on the steps of a staircase made of opalescent stone that shone many colors against the waning sun. His lips brushed her bare skin as he asked, “If I stay, will you allow me to stay by your side?”

Padmé raised her hand and delicately placed it at the back of his head, her fingers running through the shorn short hair as she replied, “Please.” The word was quiet and desperate, so raw it made Anakin’s eyes water and his spine to tingle. He pressed a kiss along her shoulder and relished in the small gasp that escaped her lips. “Oh Ani,” she breathed out, and nobody had called him that since he was a child, but he couldn’t help but love how the name fell from her lips, an endearment so sweet, as though he was made to be cherished. Anakin moved to kiss along her collarbone and nosed at the dip as he kissed at her chest before moving back up to kiss along her neck. Padmé’s breaths came out in small puffs that only made Anakin feel more heat edging along his stomach and throat and chest. 

“Would- would you like to move to your room?” Anakin asked against her skin as he continued to press kisses along her throat. Padmé’s hands quickly grabbed his own and they were rushing off towards her room, stumbling over steps and their own selves as they eagerly moved towards her bedroom. In the months of him being here on her land of Naboo, he had so many thoughts of having Padmé, not as a queen, not as a distant person who gave him smiles but saw him as nothing but a tool to protect her land and people, but as a lover who cherished him as much as he did her. 

"You’re so beautiful,” she said as she finished unclasping the armour and clothes from his body, her hands tracing along scars of old—Anakin found himself wishing to tell her each and every story behind each one, the pirates that had cut along his side, the thiefs in a village who had gotten a slice through his stomach, but he only breathed out and smiled at her as Padmé kissed at his shoulder. 

It was her that pulled him into bed, letting him fall on top of her with a twinkling laugh that made him feel whole. They kissed and they kissed, and when Padmé placed her fingers near his lips to say with a laugh, “you kiss like I’m a dessert to be devoured,” Anakin replied, “wait until I press them to your clit, my lady” with a wicked grin before he adjusted himself between her legs. There was a hunger in her eyes that he had never seen before and he shivered in anticipation as he pushed up the skirt of her dress. Her legs shook where they were wrapped around his head and her fingers tugged lightly at the braid he wore, and when she flattened her back onto the soft bed and let out small mewling moans, Anakin rose up from between her legs and grinned at her as his fingers continued to work inside of her. She was a queen, usually so composed, yet she was shaking underneath his touch and calling out his name in reverie. She was a bundle of pleasure from his touch and it made joy and arousal course through his body knowing that she felt the same for him as he did. Anakin kissed at the inside of her thigh, at the slight jagged silver-tinted stretch marks that were there. 

As the night wore on and they grew tired, Padmé held him close and caressed softly at his cheek as they lay together, quiet and soft and pliant. Her voice was rough as she said, “I love how you watch the sunrise over the hills. I love how you let children weave you hats of flowers and wore it despite being on guard. I love how soft your voice is from time to time, as though if you speak any louder you will break the thin glass of uncertainty that laid between us. I love how sure you are in your ability as a knight. I love—I love you Anakin.”

Anakin felt tears in his eyes as he pressed closer to her, “I love you Padmé.” Her fingers ran through the short hair at the back of his head and the words she spoke rang in his ears as he drifted off in her warm arms. 


End file.
